


Street Spirit(Fade Out)

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead Asylum Series [2]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: "All these things into position, all these things we'll swallow whole, and fade out"





	Street Spirit(Fade Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of suicide and depression

Thom laid on a table in the middle of an auditorium, eye's shifting around, not looking forward to what was coming next. He had been admitted to the asylum for being depressed and suicidal. Before he was admitted he wanted to be a singer, to write music, but his parents wouldn't allow it, they thought it wasn't right and that he was possessed or some shit like that. This, in turn, caused him to be depressed but not suicidal as his parents thought. They wanted their son back and the only way they could think of doing that is to admit him and subject him to the latest advancement, and the doctors took it upon themselves to try and fix him, the only way they knew how, electroshock therapy. . Thom closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but the doctors preparing him for the treatment and the other doctors and their peers filing into the auditorium to watch the latest development in treatment. He started to do anything to keep his mind off of everything. 

'Rows of houses, all bearing down on me, I can feel their, blue hands touching me' he sang in his head as he felt them shave away a bit of his hair from his temples and rub some sort of gel on them. He had gone through this once before, yesterday and the doctors thought it was helping, it didn't help, it just hurt, a lot and left him fuzzy and confused for the rest of the night. He was just starting to feel normal again when they had came into his room and shoved some pills down his throat and forced him into the auditorium. 

"All these things into position doctor" said a nurse as she handed the doctor a device that looked like two hooks with white sponges on the end of them. The doctor took the device as the nurse placed a mouth guard into his mouth. A low hum filled the room as the doctor starting flipping the switches on the main device. 

'All these things we'll one day swallow whole' Thom continued in his head as the doctor put the device onto his head at his temples. He then motioned for the nurse to flip a switch. The hum got louder as a low voltage went through Thom's head and body. 'And fade out again' was his last thought before his mind went blank. 

Thom awoke some time later back in his room, everything still fuzzy, almost like a buzzing of a fridge or a detuned radio. 

'This machine will...Will not communicate, these thoughts and the strain I am under' his inner voice spoke again. He turned his head, trying to remember why he would think of something like that, and where it had come from. The walls in his cell were too white, almost blinding though he couldn't bring himself to care. He was trying so hard to hold on to who he is, but the thoughts and everything just keeps fading. 

He's allowed out into the main garden later that day, he's wheeled out by one of the nurses and he stopped in front of a fountain, the water almost soothing him. His mind was starting to work again, though he knew there was something missing, something that was apart of him and is no more. 

'Cracked eggs, dead birds, as they scream for life' his brain continued and he let out a small laugh, trying to enjoy the moments' peace before he was to be brought back into that auditorium for another round of treatment. 

It had been a couple days since the therapy and Thom was beginning to think that it was all over, that they had cured him, though he was mistaken as the nurse appeared in his room, forcing the pill down his throat and then being wheeled into that terrible room to go through everything again. As they prepared he went back into his mind, trying so hard to hold onto what he was. He was positive that he couldn't take much more, that another round would surely wipe his mind of everything, a blank slate that the doctors and his parents could mold to their liking, a tear slipped out of his eye. 

'I can feel death, can feel it's beady eyes' 

"All these things into position doctor" 

Thom hated that, she sounded too sweet, too nice to be the one handing his the retched device. He took a breath in as they gave him the mouth piece. 

'All these things we'll one day swallow whole' the shock went through him 'And fade out again' it was different this time, the feeling, it wasn't pain, it was almost acceptance of his fate, at that point he knew the old Thom was lost, never to be found again. He had managed to keep his eyes open through everything, but at that thought, he slowly closed them and accepted his fate, one last line going through his head before everything went blank. 

'Immerse your soul in love.... Immerse your soul in love'


End file.
